


Night at the museum

by Tarry1990



Category: Night at the Museum (2006 2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 22:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarry1990/pseuds/Tarry1990
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eine Party zum 17. Geburtstag von Nick im Museum mit überraschendem Ende ^_^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night at the museum

„Hey, Jad… Meinst du nicht, das wir so langsam mal genug getrunken ha’m?“ nuschelte Octavius. „Nee. Und ich dachte, ihr Römer vertragt so viel!“ meinte dieser grinsend, ebenfalls schon leicht angetrunken. Die beiden saßen auf einem Tisch und tranken jede Menge Bowle aus kleinen Barbitassen. Nick feierte heute seinen 17. Geburtstag im Museum, wo sein Vater als Nachtwächter arbeitete. Larry versuchte gerade verzweifelt, den Kaugummi aus dem Steingesicht der Osterinselfigur zu bekommen. Anscheinend hatte diese selbst nach so vielen Jahren immer noch nicht den Dreh raus, wie man richtig Blasen machte… ;-) „Oh man, ich frag mich manchmal echt, warum ich dir dieses klebrige Zeug überhaupt noch gebe! Ich muss es doch eh jede Nacht wieder aus deinem Gesicht kratzen!“ „Tja, selber schuld, Dumm-Dumm!“  
Nick saß unterdessen mit Ahkmenrah, dem Pharao, in einer Ecke der Eingangshalle. „Hier, das ist dein Geschenk von mir.“ meinte dieser und holte eine Art kleine Schatulle, die aus Holz angefertigt war, aus seiner Tasche. „Danke, Ahkmenrah!“ Der Junge öffnete das Kästchen. Darin befand sich eine Kette aus Gold, an der ein winziger Skarabäus, ebenfalls aus Gold, hing. Er machte große Augen, als er das sah und umarmte den „jungen“ Pharao stürmisch. Dieser wurde daraufhin leicht rot und schaute zur Seite. Er war nämlich schon längere Zeit in Nick verliebt und heute würde er es ihm sagen! Was er nicht ahnte, war, dass dieser ihm genau das gleiche sagen wollte! Ahkmenrah drückte den kleineren etwas von sich, um ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Sie blickten sich erst lange in die Augen, bevor beide anfingen zu sprechen. „Du… ich muss dir…!“ Sie stockten und fingen an, zu lachen. Allerdings nur, um ihre Nervosität zu überspielen. „Sag du zu erst!“ forderte Nick ihn auf. „Nein, du zu erst.“ Doch er schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Okay… Also, wie soll ich anfangen? Nun, wir kennen uns schon so lange, und mit der Zeit… na ja, also, mit der Zeit habe ich mich… habe ich mich… in dich- verliebt.“ Brachte er stockend heraus und blickte zur Seite. Als er schon glaubte, keine Antwort mehr zu bekommen, spürte er, wie sich Arme um seinen Hals schlangen und dann, wie sich weiche Lippen auf seine legten. Er schloss automatisch die Augen und gab sich diesem Kuss hin, der sich erst langsam wieder löste. „Ich liebe dich doch auch!“ hörte er die Worte leise murmelnd an seinem rechten Ohr und schaute nun in die glänzenden Augen seines Gegenübers. Daraufhin lächelte er und küsste die Tränen weg, die sich ihren Weg über das Gesicht seines neuen Geliebten bahnten. Was diesen ebenso zum Lächeln brachten. Jetzt konnte die Feier richtig losgehen!  
Bei Jad und Octavius hatte der Alkohol die Hemmschwellen erheblich sinken lassen und so lehnte sich der (ehemalige) Feldherr an den Cowboy und nuschelte: „Bringst du mich noch in meinen Palast? Ich kann nämlich nicht mehr alleine geradeaus laufen!“ „Klar, mach ich. Hey Larry! Wir gehen jetzt auch mal!“ „Alles klar.“ meinte dieser und wendete sich wieder Columbus zu, mit dem er sich gerade unterhalten hatte. Er hatte allerdings schon bemerkt, das sich Ahkmenrah und sein Sohn weiter hinten küssten und lächelte. Ihm war schon länger klar, dass die beiden füreinander bestimmt waren. Und anscheinend ebenso diese beiden hier.  
Schließlich waren Jad und Octavius im Zimmer des Römers angelangt und dieser torkelte auf sein Bett zu, stolperte aber und wurde von dem Cowboy aufgefangen. Sie blickten sich lange an und ihre Gesichter näherten einander, bis sich die Lippen beider berührten. ‚Oh man, was für ein Wahnsinns Gefühl!’ dachte Octavius. Er spürte, wie Jad an seiner Unterlippe knabberte und ließ zu, dass dessen forsche Zunge in seine Mundhöhle eindrang. Sie ließen sich auf das Bett fallen und stöhnten in den Kuss. Als der Jüngere mit seinen Händen anfing die Rüstung des anderen aufzumachen, was gar nicht so einfach war, und dann auf nackte Haut traf, stöhnte Octavius wieder auf, schloss die Augen. Jad reizte die Brustwarzen, leckte darüber und biss sanft hinein. „Ich liebe dich…“ murmelte Jad, während er mit seiner Zunge weiter abwärts fuhr, um in seinen Bauchnabel zu stoßen. „Ich… ah… ich dich auch!“ keuchte der Römer. „Bitte! Ich will dich!“ Er sah den Blonden flehend an und der verstand. Er entledigte sich und Octavius schnell von der restlichen Kleidung, drehte Octavius auf den Bauch und drang sachte mit einen Finger in ihn ein. Der Ältere verkrampfte sich, weil es erst sehr weh tat, entspannte sich aber schnell wieder und als Jad anfing, ihn mit einen zweiten und schließlich einen dritten Finger zu weiten, keuchte er erregt auf und drängte sich ihm entgegen. „Mehr… Bitte! Nimm mich… endlich richtig!!“ stöhnte er. Es war einfach umwerfend! Jad zog sich aus ihm zurück und drang mit seiner Erregung sofort bis zum Anschlag in ihn ein. Er konnte sich nicht mehr zurückhalten. Beide schrien auf und als er anfing, sich in Octavius zu bewegen, bog dieser seinen Rücken durch und bewegte sich gegen Jad. Dieser streifte somit einen Punkt in dem Römer, der diesen Sterne sehen ließ. „Oh Gott! Du bist so eng! Ich liebe dich!“ stöhnte der Cowboy, stieß immer fester in seinen Geliebten und brachte ihn und sich somit über die Klippe. Sie kuschelten sich heftig atmend aneinander und Jad fuhr Octavius durch das verschwitzte Haar. „Es war einfach wunderbar schön…“ nuschelte dieser müde und drückte sich noch fester an seinen Freund. „Ja… das war es… Wir bleiben doch zusammen, oder?“ fragte Jad. „Ja… das bleiben wir… für immer…“ Und so schliefen beide ein.

Epilog:  
Durch ein Ritual, welches auf der Rückseite der Tafel stand, banden sich Nick und Ahkmenrah und so wurde dieser wieder ‚richtig’ lebendig. Jad und Octavius blieben tatsächlich zusammen, womit sie alle mächtig schockten, als sie es den anderen sagten. Naja, Larry wusste es ja im Prinzip schon…  
Übrigens, er und seine Freundin heirateten und das war doch ein guter Grund, um nachts im Museum eine riesige Party steigen zu lassen, oder? Wen es dieses Mal wohl erwischte?


End file.
